


Revelations (fanart)

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, M/M, Revelations, Starker Art, author has already arranged a ride to church trust me, literally just fanart of their fanfic, not created by the writer of Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is solely based on Revelations by the author under the tag 'author has already arranged a ride to church trust me'. I do not take any credit for the written work (which you can find linked below).This scene is found in Chapter 18: The Decision Part II. I have referenced the exact extract below, but again, THIS IS NOT MY WORK. ABSOLUTELY ALL OF IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS, I just thought this particular scene was too good to not create digitally.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	Revelations (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [author has already arranged a ride to church trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=author+has+already+arranged+a+ride+to+church+trust+me).



**_EXTRACT FROM ORIGINAL WORK_ **

_It’s because I love you._

He won’t make it.

The laws of physics—Peter isn’t going to make it, that much momentum can’t be stopped by the spider-legs and the whole point is that Peter is letting Proxima kill him to save everybody else, he won’t deploy the parachute Tony built into the armor precisely because it could save his life.

Tony tears through five people and two ships and the Shocker and some guy with a whip and keeps going and going and every second is slipping through his fingers while Peter drops towards the ground and by the time Tony is flying down, turboing as fast as he can go but still not fast enough, Peter is a red-and-blue speck in the far below distance and Tony isn’t going to make it, he’s going to fail him in this other way, too.

_It’s because I love you._

He loves that kid so goddamn much and in so many awful, complicated ways and he’s barely begun to shower him with the attention and care Peter deserves, this can’t be it. If anyone should be plummeting to their death it should be him, Tony, the rat bastard who greedily let himself bask in the warm light of Peter’s affection and then was so stunned by those words that he was too slow to stop him from sacrificing himself.

_Tony._

He goes faster but still not fast enough, boosting his propellers with a racing heart and a mind that will shatter on impact, because he knows, with every damned cell in his body, that as Peter breaks so will he break.

He knows that if Peter—

Peter is the best thing Tony knows. He can't die for the greater good when there is no greater good, nothing comes close to being as good as he is, this can't _fucking_ happen--

_Tony. It’s because I love you._

The suit strains to catch up but Peter’s form is still small and far and the distance between Peter and the ground is shrinking faster than the distance between Peter and Tony.

He can see people and headlights and umbrellas and phone screens, and they need more time, he needs more time—for the love of fucking God, please, he can't--

 _Tony_.

The oily shine of rain on the sidewalk is terrifyingly close to Peter and impossibly far.

 _Tony_.

Please, please, please, please--

 _Tony_.

A circle of fiery orange appears on the pavement seconds before impact, and Peter falls right through it.

_ **END OF EXTRACT** _


End file.
